


From Chair to Chair

by MADVS



Category: JUDGE EYES: 死神の遺言 | Judgment, 龍が如く | Ryuu ga Gotoku | Yakuza (Video Games)
Genre: Dubious Consent, Hitachi - Freeform, Light Bondage, M/M, Overstimulation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-02
Updated: 2019-09-05
Packaged: 2020-07-29 14:34:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20083807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MADVS/pseuds/MADVS
Summary: Yagami has to hold onto Hamura until Shioya is ready for them, but he never said he couldn't start the fun without him.Now with a sequel: Yagami gets in the way of Hamura and his soap operas and needs to be punished





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Alright back on my shit. Cock and ball torture (CBT), penis torture or dick torture is a sexual activity involving application of pain or-.

Yagami’s office was even shittier than Hamura imagined.

It was small, dingey, reek of cigarettes. It was almost like the Matsugane office had some sort of bastard child with a cheap whore. He got a good look at every single detail down to the plastic flowers caked in dust to the intriguingly large collection of UFO plushies that Yagami has arranged on his shelf.

Yagami pulls the phone away from his ear as he presses the end call button. He looks at Kaito, that half lidded face that conveyed nothing but pure anger, but also a weird sense of boredom pissed Hamura off to no end. “Shioya says it won’t be ready for another half hour or so.” 

“Feh, really? We got to hang on to this asswipe for that long?” Kaito’s arms are closed over his chest, the same look of strange disconnect to this entire situation was so infuriating it made Hamura’s head want to explode. This whole situation did, if only Kengo had done his job a little better when he tried to get him out of that burning Cho-han joint, but nope, Yagami’s reflexes were quick, and they hauled his ass right out.

Hamura tries moving his wrists, the rattling of the cuffs alerts Yagami right away.

“What? It’s not comfy?” Yagami chuckles, sauntering over to Hamura, “Sorry we can't give you the real Captain’s treatment, I hope you can forgive us for our terrible hospitality.”

His words drawl with a sickening condescending tone Hamura is in no way used to, nor likes in the slightests. He spits on his face. It hits hard to where the sound of it hitting his skin can be heard from across the room. Yagami sits there for a bit, silent, his eyes boring right into Hamura as his spit rolls down his cheek. 

The sound of paper burning from Kaito’s cigarette could be heard. Yagami rubs his cheek on the back of his jacket sleeve. 

“You know, cap, I was thinking that- now hear me out, you tell me all I need to know and this can go a lot smoother.”

“You sayin’ you’d let me go if I told you everything?”He doesn’t want to sound too hopeful, that would just be stupid.

“Fuck no. I busted my ass too much to just let you go so easy.”

A growl rumbles from the back of Hamura’s throat. “So what? You planning on keeping me as a decoration?” Hamura’s voice is laced with so much sarcasm you could overdose on it. But there’s nothing in Yagami’s cold, dead stare that neither confirms or denies that. Hamura goes quiet once again, shifting his legs out of pure discomfort.

“Well, Shioya won’t let me do that. He’s been wanting to get his hands on you for a while. Can’t see why. I wouldn’t want to touch you with a 10 foot pole if I’m being honest.” Yagami’s chatter seems to go on and on as he mindlessly paces about his office, until he goes to the cabinet and starts shifting through some belongings. “But seeing as how you’re here and you don’t seem willing to talk-” 

Hamura can say he’s prepared for a little bit of torture. He’s yakuza, which one who’s made it this far hasn’t experienced a little bit of ‘gentle interrogation’? He blinks impatiently as Yagami loudly rummages through his shit, occasionally sneaking a glance at Kaito, but when he sees his brows perk in surprise he has a feeling he should be a little bit worried, but he ignored that. What the fuck does that little shit know about torture? He was kicked out before he could experience anything like he has.

“So I figured, why not get the party started?” Hamura’s eyes return to Yagami, and at first he barely recognizes the instrument in his hand, mostly because his brain refused to put the two together. It was a long device, at least a foot total, with a round head, and then it hit Hamura as to what it was. His legs tighten together.

“Woah Tak, are you serious?” Kaito’s back lifts from the wall. Yagami’s grin twists in a way Hamura couldn’t even imagine was possible.

“Yeah, why not? I said I wanted to see him squirm after all.”

“You’ve got a funny definition.” After the initial shock wears off Kaito’s smirk grows ear to ear, any reluctance seems to have been snuffed out like a cigarette butt. 

“Take his pants off.”

Now Hamura really starts to struggle. How the fuck can some stupid handcuffs keep him locked to this damn chair so well. “Fuck. You.”

“I believe you got that mixed up, cap.” Yagami chuckles, slapping the hitachi against his hand as if it were a police buton. Kaito is on his knees and starts to unbutton Hamura’s pants, doing so quickly despite his constant kicking and thrashing.

“Hey quit your fucking whimpering, asshole.” Kaito yells as he roughly tugs his pants down, not even bothering with the other steps. It would be a waste of time. A cold chill of panic slides into Hamura’s chest and freezes the whole damn thing to sub zero. 

“What the fuck is wrong with you?!”

The final yank of his pants underwear sees Kaito falling back on his ass, but he got them off. The chill air of the office has Hamura’s leg hair standing on end and gooseflesh spreading across the skin of his thighs. His cock lay flaccid between his legs, no big surprise, but Yagami just laughs at that when he looks between his legs. Hamura just growls, trying to keep that intimidating glare despite being tied up and half naked with his dignity hanging out like a sideshow act.

“I bet it’s bigger than yours.” Hamura growls.

“What? That thing? I’ll pull mine out and compare it myself if you want to so bad.”

“Fuck you.” Hamura spits again and closes his legs.

“Unless you want me to; you keep your legs spread, asshole.”

Hamura’s upper lip twitches, half in irritation and disgust. Yagami’s eyes narrow, and Hamura wants to call his bluff. A hard slap meets the skin of his thigh and he grunts in pain, the palm of Kaito’s hand firm and unforgiving, “He said spread your damn legs.”

Hamura grunts, his lips pulled into a baretoothed scowl, “Fuck you, I’ll fucking kill both of you…”

“That’s all well and good. What’s that, the 10th time you said you’d do that? Loses power after the 5th I’d say.” Yagami turns on the hitachi. The head starts to shake violently and the vibrations can be compared to that of a running car engine. Hamura wants to shut his legs but Kaito’s hands keep them spread nice and wide while Yagami comes over, waving the thing ever so slightly, just like the ice pick Hamura had threatened to stab his eyes out with only days earlier.

Yagami brushes the head against his clothed chest, whether or not intentional it brushes right against his nipple. Through the thick layers of expensive clothing he can still feel the vibrations rattle against his skin. Hamura’s heart starts to race, he thrashes once more, his wrists sore from fighting against the too tight handcuffs. “Fuck…”

“Oh? Does it feel good, Captain~” Yagami gives Hamura’s cheek a few half hearted slaps that were hard enough to just make it sting a little. Hamura lets his head fall, eyes closed for a brief moment before the brush of strong vibrations tickle the still soft shaft of his cock.

“A-ahnn… fuck.” His legs jerk up but Kaito’s vice grip keeps them down. 

“Aww look at that, Tak, he actually can get it up.” Kaito croons, his tone just as mockingly cruel.

“Feel good already? This is only the lowest setting too.” Yagami strokes his thigh, with the purpose of making him feel good but also not because he wants him too. Even now, Hamura’s cheeks are flushed a bright red, eyes stinging with humiliation. Yagami continues to hover the wand right over his hardening shift, and in no time at all it stands at full attention, his body curious to the strange vibrations while he cusses them out.

“Fuckin’ quit it…”

“Language, captain.” He wags a finger, “Or I might just punish you.”

There’s a click and the vibrations jump in strength. Hamura’s thighs tense and he bites his lip to stifle whatever sound is trying to worm its way out. He lets his head fall, eyes screwed shut and sweat beading on his heated forehead. Yagami hums, watching his reaction intently as he presses the hitachi right onto his shaft.

“Ha-”

“You’ll just hurt yourself more if you hold back.” Yagami croons, slowly rubbing the vibrating head up and down the shaft. Little pearly beads of pre start to gather at the tip, beaconing Yagami to draw the vibe up to the sensitive underside of Hamura’s cock. 

“AH!” Hamura straightens right out, his nails dig deep into the palm of his hands, “Ah! Fuck!” 

Yagami laughs at that and turns the vibrations up, “Did you find your spot, captain? Now I can really treat you.” He rubs the head of the wand against the head and right against the hole, the pre helping make the motions more slick. 

“Even he can’t resist it.” Kaito whispers, “He’s fuckin’ into it.”

“I know he is, fucking dirty old man probably fucks himself constantly when he’s wearing that dumb ass track suit. Has a vibe lodged inside of that old ass, huh?”

Hamura wants to say something back, but pleasure rips through him, like a clawed beast tearing him to shreds from the inside out, and he can only scream now. It shouldn’t feel good, he shouldn’t feel good. But Yagami wields this wand like a pro and rubs it against all the spots that have him seeing white dots in his vision. “Ah fuck! Fuck!”

“What was that Hamura?” Kaito asks blankly, feigning disinterest all the same.

“Sounds to me like he’s saying ‘Fuck me harder, boys’.” Yagami runs the wand from the head down to his balls, pressing down harder there than he did on his shaft. Hamura’s toes and the knuckles on his hands are both as pale as a ghost as he clenches them hard. He squirms, he tries kicking but Kaito’s large hands, more noticeable than ever, keep him down.

“Why don’t you be good and cum, before I change my mind?”

Hamura can’t even muster up clear insults. He throws his head back, his eyes glazed over with fresh tears. It only takes one more brush against the head of his cock to make him cry out, his back arches and a cry rips from the back of his throat, a sound he didn’t even know he was capable of making. His cock throbs as he cums, ropes of cum shooting out of the tip and landing on his jacket. 

His chest heaves up and down as he gasps for breath. He isn’t looking right at him but he can see how much the sick fuck is enjoying the look on his face, his flushed red lips parted as he gasps for air, cheeks flushed and eyes dripping with tears. His chest aches with embarrassment. How the fuck did it get like this.

“Ready for another round?”

“Wh-”

The wand against his cock barely feels good this time. He groans in, and instead of barely concealed pleasure it’s now just pure discomfort as he toys with his overstimulated cock. “Ahhg fuck… stop that- shit, I ain’t b-batter operrated…. li-like your f-fuckin- boyfriend…”

Yagami scowls and turns it up again, Yagami only speaks over his agonized cries, “Oh, I’m afraid you basically are now, Captain. Until Shioya tells us to hand you over, and frankly, I think what we’re doing is fucking nice compared to what he has planned.”

Hamura growls. If these two are being nice than Shioya is up there with fucking Kuroiwa on the ‘Sick Fucking Bastard’ list. “I’ll kill both of you….”

“Again with the threats?” Yagami rolls his eyes before spitting on his hand and wrapping it around Hamura’s cock like it was the most natural thing to do. “Just shut up and cum again, will you?”

“Fu-fuck! Get you’re-!” Hamura’s eyes rolls to the back of his head when Yagami strokes him, his cock isn’t even hard. Yagami keeps his cock up while he presses the tip of the hitachi right against the head once more. 

“F-fuck!”

‘“So you gonna talk now?” Yagami asks. “The longer you stay quiet the more I think you like this.”

Hamura groans and arches his back. Between ragged breaths of air a loud gasp escapes from him. He tosses his head side to side, the chair shaking so much Yagami is worried it might break. “Uhgn… shit… shit…”

“Gonna cum again?” Yagami taunts, spitting on his cock as he strokes it harder, the wet sounds of his hand stroking Hamura’s wet dick mixing with the older mans desperate breathing. 

“UHah, ahnnn…” Hamura’s back arches as his hips buck up. There’s not nearly as much this time, but more cum spurts from the tip and dirties his shirt even more, joining the already dried puddles of cum on his sheer black dress shirt. 

Hamura’s vision is so blurry he swears he went blind for a moment, his eyes crossed as he gasps for air he forgot how to breath in those few seconds. His body is tired, and the sigh of relief he lets out when Yagami lets go of his cock is so shaky one could think he was sobbing. There’s a click, and the vibrations stop. Yagami sets the hitachi to the ground before he sits up and wals over to the sink and turns on the water.

Kaito finally takes his hands off his thighs and walks away from him before lighting up a cigarette. “Givin’ him a break already, Tak?”

“Yeah, he won’t be much good if he’s unconscious.” Yagami turns off the sink and dries his hands on the towel setting on the counter before going to Kaito’s side. They look at Hamura, his head lolling to the side with his eyes closed, but they know he’s still awake. His leg twitches mindlessly as the other remains spread. “He looks good like that… never expected him too, either.”

“Right? He makes some cute noises.” Kaito chuckles before going back to sitting on the couch, “Oi, why don’t you get us some drinks, even some for our boy Hamura over here. I’m thirsty.”

“Eh fine, keep an eye on him then.” Yagami takes one last look at Hamura; he doesn’t see it, but he can feel him smirking at him. 

“Don’t want him getting any ideas.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Right in the middle of writing this I realized it was just the reversed roles of this fic so it’s just an add on to this crap

Hamura’s bedroom was like the inside of a love hotel, with a queen sized bed with a plush red comforter that matched the sheets and pillow cases. The lights were dim, the tone meant to be sultry, but it just made the room seem all the more menacing. He didn’t take Hamura for the type of man who indulge in aromatherapy; buying 100$ bottles of cologne just came with position of being some smug Yakuza Captain, but at the same time it was snobby enough to fit an asshole like him. The smoke the languidly drifted off the tip of the opium scented incense looked so much like cigarette smoke, and the scent intermingled with the cigarette Hamura had between his fingers.

He’d kill for a smoke right about now.

Yagami twists his wrists that are joined together behind his back, glaring at Hamura as he sat between his legs, leisurely puffing on his cigarette in silence. The ropes that coiled up his shins keeps them strapped securely against the leg of the chair, offering no room for him to even struggle beyond a few jerks of his body. Like a fly, strung and tied in a spiders web, and Hamura was a hungry fucking spider.

“Was an alley way too good for you tonight or something?” Yagami breaks the silence. “I didn’t know you were into this kinda shit, Cap.”

Hamura’s eyes glide smoothly over to Yagami. The bright’s off the greyish pigment off putting; they’re too bright, so obvious that he’s glaring at him.

He chuckles mirthlessly, “Does it hurt to mix up locals. Plus, I can keep you here longer. It’s always a pain when a cop comes and ruins the fun.” 

“Funny, and I thought you’d want me gone as quick as possible.”

Hamura lets out another low, rumbly laugh from the back of his throat, before he holds out the end of his cigarette towards Yagami’s mouth.

“Come on, relax a little.”

Yagami doesn’t take it right away, as tempting as it is. And when Hamura sees this he presses the filter between Yagami’s lips. His eyes stare right into his until Yagami sucks it up and inhales. His tongue holds the bottom of the cigarette, he can taste Hamura’s spit more than the smoke itself.

He coughs, like he’s never smoked a cigarette before. Hamura pulls back, his smirk growing ear to ear as he lays the cigarette out on the ashtray on the mini table he had placed next to him. “What? I’m being nice and you cough it back up? Does Matsugane know he raised an ungrateful brat?”

Yagami hisses. “Shut up.”

The slap that followed was quick and punishing. A red bruise starts to blossom on his cheek.

“You should look where you are before you start talking, Tak.” 

Yagami’s eyes twitch back open after a few seconds, blurry with tears. Hamura grabs the bottom of his chair, shifting quietly on the carpet as he moves closer in between his thighs. Yagami struggles, wriggling his hips- trying to get away. 

Hamura’s eyes fall down towards his long legs, and Yagami tries his damn way to slam his legs shut. 

“The hell are you looking at?”

Hamura doesn’t say another word as he places both of his hands on his inner thigh.

Yagami furrows his brows, looking at his hands incredulously. “H-hey, what the fuck?” 

“You’re lucky you’re so damn cute, Tak, or I would’ve just mopped the floor with your ass right where I found you.” 

Yagami gasps, struggling once again. “I- I would’ve preferred that…”

The fricting isn’t helping at all.

“Such sweet words, Tak. Shame they won’t do you much good, now.” 

Yagami gasps when Hamura grabs his crotch. He hums as he begins to feel the outline of Yagami’s soft cock through his skinny jeans. Kaito had always had a word or two about how his jeans were ‘shrink wrapped to his legs’ or some shit, and those words didn’t hold truth more than they did now.

“Got a nice one.” Hamura’s voice rumbles low as he squeezes his cock. An intense feeling of dread crawls inside of Yagami’s stomach when he feels his dick start to swell under his grasp. 

“I don’t need your compliments.” Yagami pants, his head dropping to the side as Hamura continues to stroke him, occasionally pressing on the outline of the head just to make him squirm. Yagami’s toes curl within his shoes, gasping loudly at the touches.

Hamura takes a keen liking to those sounds. “Wow, Tak. Didn’t know you were so sensitive. Detective life take up so much time you can’t even get your dick wet?”

“God just- shut up already…”

He waits for a slap. Saying ‘Shut up’ always seems to result in one. But there is none. Yagami even scrunched up his face to make the impact less painful. 

He hears Hamura laugh, probably at how stupid he looks, and he slowly creeks his eyes open.

Hamura grips his chin hard and forces them to look at each other.

“Come now, you got such a cute face.” He holds his face there for a few seconds before slowly lowering his hand, ready to grab just in case Yagami tries to move. “Look at me while I do you this favor, alright?”

“Fuck you.”

Hamura responds to that by unzipping his pants and pulling out his cock. Yagami curses himself, his body is way too easy to excite.

Hamura lifts Yagami’s white t-shirt, exposing his soft belly. Yagami lets out a soft exhale, the cool air a relief to his heated skin, ever so slightly damp with sweat. Hamura hums in approval, looking over his toned abs and pectoral.

“W-what the fuck… what are you.”

“You keep yourself in nice shape, Tak. And you waste it by being a detective-”

Yagami bites his lip when Hamura rolls his thumb over a dusty pink nipple, feeling how it hardens under his touch. 

“You’d make a nice model, or even better- I think you should try your hand in AV.”

“Chh.” Yagami bares his teeth, “I’m sure you’d be my number one fan.”

“You’re damn right I would.”

Always like Hamura to barely mask what he was thinking. Before Yagami can muster a witty comeback Hamura wraps his hand around his stiff cock. Yagami bucks his hips, biting his lip to keep the moan stifled in the back of his throat. Hamura’s hand is dry and rough, “Would it kill you to use some lotion?”

Hamura taps his chin with his free hand, “Fine, whatever the princess wants.”

Yagami feels a frightening amount of dismay when Hamura’s hand parts form his hardened cock. He watches him walk across the room and shift through his dresser drawer which he can only assume if full of all sorts of contraband nestled right beside his underwear, and come back with a bottle of clear liquid.

“Lube? Am I getting the special treatment?”

“But of course, you’re a guest in my house.” He flicks the cap open and pours a generous amount on his hand before he wraps it around Yagami’s cock once again.

The coolness of the lube makes Yagami jump with a barely restrained yelp, but when Hamura starts moving his hand he hates that it actually feels good, pumping his cock at a steady pace with a nice firm grip that isn’t too tight. Yagami catches his bottom lip back between his teeth once again, trying to keep the noise down. He had already slipped up once.

“What? Doesn’t feel good?” Hamura coos. He’s struggling, it’s so evident on his face that he is. His eyes screwed lightly shut, and every few seconds a frustrated huff of pleasure slips out from Yagami, mingling with the wet squelch of lube with each pump of Hamura’s hand. 

Yagami’s hips buck and he grunts. Hamura’s fingers brush over the readened head of his leaking cock, smearing the pre with his thumb and taking extra time to tease the hole. Yagami grips his hands so tight he feels his knuckles pop, sweat dripping down his forehead, his chest, his thighs still encased in his skinny jeans. 

“Fuck… couldn’t even take off all my clothes?” 

“Figured that would ruin the surprise.” Hamura says without stopping.

“I- ahhh, got the hint…” It’s getting so hard to speak. When the hell did Hamura get so good? “When you ti~ied me to a fucking chair. Oh f-fuck…you dirty old ba-a-stard...”

Yagami bucks his hips up inside of Hamura’s hand. Try as he may to hide his pleasured moans, his body reacts for him; his cock leaking cloudy pearls of pre, dripping down his pulsing shaft as Hamura strokes him. His balls tighten when Hamura cups them in his hand, kneading them gently. 

Yagami arches off the chair again, like putty in Hamura’s skilled hand. Spit sputters from his lips as he cusses him out between moans. “Fu-fuck, fuck you- ah-” 

His mouth opens like pandora’s box, he can’t keep the noises in anymore. He feels a knot in his belly tighten as Hamura strokes his aching cock faster and faster.

“F-fuck…”

“Are you gonna cum?”

His throat tightens like it where ensnarred by a noose, ‘Y-yes!’ “No…”

“Liar, just listen to yourself.”

Yagami gasps, another wave like curve of his abdomen rocks itself through his body. He can hear himself loud and clear. He didn't even want to believe it was himself- getting off while Hamura jerked him off so skillfully. Skill that a prick like this didn’t even deserve. His body writhing and tensing under his touch as he continues to pump his hand up and down his aching, throbbing cock.

“N-no.”

Hamura pulls his hand away without a word.

Yagami looks at him with wide eyes, “W-wha?”

“You said no.” Hamura reaches for his neglected cigarette, smoke streaming up in a straight line broken as he moves it to his mouth, “I don’t reward ungrateful twerps like you.”

Yagami’s brows furrow and he bares his teeth, hardly looking scary tied to a chair with his shirt lifted and his throbbing cock jutting from his pants. The corner of his smirk peaks from the back of his hand, amused by the scene, as he puffs on his cigarette a final time before snuffing it out for good, the smell still lingers with the incense that continues to slowly smolder. It hadn’t even made it way half way down.

Hamura licks his lips as he and Yagami stare each other down. Yagami’s face is all red and flustered, his dick leaks thick drops of pre, just aching for attention, lacking the better judgement of if the man pleasuring him was Hamura. Bastard like him shouldn’t have hands that good.

Each breath Yagami draws feels longer than the last, trying to hold off that agonized gasp at the end. Every movement, every twitch of his body reminding him of his aching cock. What clothes were still covered by his clothes felt heavier than ever, sticking close to his skin. Hamura eventually sighs and wraps his hand back around his cock.

A loud groan rips from Yagami, his back arching off the chair as all of his muscles tighten.

“Woah-” Hamura takes his hand away, “Little to quick there.”

Yagami feels like he’s going to lose it. He’s gasping for air, eyes half lidded, tired, his body aching for completion. Hamura sits up once more.

“S-SHIT… get back here!”

Hamura does come back, but not quick enough. He’s doing this on purpose, he knows it. Leaving him there with his cock hard and throbbing for more attention. Yagami looks him up and down, seeing what was so damn important he had to go rummaging through his drawer again until he catches sight of a metal ring. His eyes go wide.

“You wouldn’t.”

Hamura grins as he sits back down in front of him and slides the cock right on Yagami’s cock, making sure the sing sits snug at the base of his cock.

Yagami grunts at the pressure that gripped around his cock. It hardly painful as it is annoying, keeping his cock swollen and that much further away from his orgasm he was so close to. Hamura seems more amused than ever just watching Yagami writhe, watching his exposed belly clench as he squirms uncomfortably in his chair.

“Feel good, Tak?” 

Yagami yelps when Hamura wraps his hand back around his cock, still slick with lubricant, applying just the right amount of pressure around the head, giving shallow thrusts that focus on his sensitive tip. 

Yagami whimpers and bucks his hips again. His cock aches more than ever as his orgasm is denied by the metal band, it’s clasp around the base only getting more noticeable with each passing second. 

“I bet it hurts, getting jerked off without being able to cum. Ah, you were too quick for my liking anyway. I know I’m good but I was only starting to have fun.”

Yagami’s hips buck, as if following Hamura’s hand when he pulls it away from a moment, pausing his little monologue Yagami couldn’t care less to listen too. Hamura watches his reaction carefully, his breaths getting desperate, his skin dripping with sweat.

“But brats like you need to learn patience, a little bit of disaplin, y’know? Matsugane spoiled you rotten. Can’t get everything you want when you want it -no-” He leans closer, lifting off his chair so he can whisper into Yagami’s ear, “You’ll need to ask, and real fucking nicely on top of that.”

Hamura’s thumb rubs against the underside of his head and Yagami lets out a shaky, almost panicked moan. Hamura sits back down, wanting to see Yagami’s face, his eyes half lidded and dazed. His lips swollen, and red with the indents of his teeth still fresh on the soft flesh. 

What can Hamura say? He was proud of his handiwork.

Yagami’s eyes fallow Hamura’s hand as he reaches. He huffed, the wood of the chair creeks as he struggles against the bonds as much as he can, trying to delay that agonizing pleasure being wrought upon his spent body. The tips of Hamura’s fingers gently graze his shaft, across the raised vein that run up the length of his cock, before wrapping around once more.

“Just say it.”

Hamura’s words cut deep. Yagami could say it, and Hamura will give him what he wants. But he can’t, his pride a constant thorn in his side. He curses, sending little specks of saliva flying. Hamura pulls back again and Yagami gasps, his legs going slack, his whole body feeling like wound up knot. Hamura squeezes some more lube of his hand, and holds it up, wriggling his slick fingers with that sick smirk still on his face.

“Fuck you- I ain’t… asking for shit.”

“Oh, you won’t?”

Yagami sucks in a breath through his teeth when he feels his touch back on his cock. He’s more sensitive than ever, tears beading in the corners of his eyes and his breaths are accented with an audible shake. He can feel the electricity between him and Hamura as they stare each other down, it sends a spark right down to his dick. Throbbing, burning, his body feels like it’s going to burst into flames.

“You’ll have to lock me in here all night.”

Hamura arches a brow, “Do I?”

Yagami doesn’t think before he speaks. “Yes.”

Silence lingers over the two of them, and any second Yagami expected this fucked up torture to continue. And he does, carefully sliding the ring off his cock and placing it on the table. Yagami smirks a little as Hamura brings his hand back, brushing the very tips of his finger against his shaft.

Yagami grunts, whatever minor victor he felt shattered as Hamura stood up from his chair with a sigh. Yagami looks at him, bewildered, as the older man lay on his bed and open up his laptop.

“Wait, what are you doing?”

“You said to keep you there all night.” The keys click loudly as he briefly types something, before looking back at Yagami, “What’s with that look? I took the ring off-” He says callously before looking back at the screen, “I don’t need your dick falling off. Now shut up, the new episode of my show is finally up. To think I was gonna take my time out of my shows to fuckin’ deal with you.” He throws his head back with a laugh, “And hey, if you behaved I would’ve let you join me.”

Yagami wonders briefly if he’s serious, both pertaining to Hamura keeping him tied up, and about him being the kind of guy who always tunes in to watch fucking soap operas on the internet. 

But when he hears a woman doing a monologue over some cheesy pop-song, he feels his heart sink to the bottom of his stomach. Oh god this is going to be a long ass night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promise I’ll write something creative soon but y know I burn out easier than eggs on the side walk


End file.
